La vraie raison du mauvais caractère de Xanxus
by Nora Elsa
Summary: La vie de Xanxus est une série d'épreuves, comme essayer de prendre un café tranquille sans entendre parler de sexe ni voir ses vêtements arrachés. AllXanxus, humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** La vraie raison du sale caractère de Xanxus

**genre : **Humour, un peu crack-fic

**pairing : **AllXanxus :D

**rating :** T

**résumé :** La vie de Xanxus est une série d'épreuves, comme essayer de prendre un café tranquille, sans entendre parler de sexe ni voir ses vêtements arrachés. AllXanxus.

**note :** Long one-shot parlant de la dure vie de mon Varia favoris. Merci à MmeRoronoa pour sa relecture ^^ !

* * *

Xanxus prit un dernier verre d'alcool avant de se coucher. Il en avait bien besoin. Qui ne deviendrait pas alcoolique avec la malédiction des Vongola ? Certains pouvaient appeler ça un don du ciel, mais de son avis personnel, c'était plutôt un cadeau de l'enfer. Il soupira, fatigué.

Le problème ? Et bien, depuis des siècles, toute la descendance du Vongola Primo possédait un sex-appeal redoutable, attirant à peu près tout individu capable d'avoir des désirs sexuels. Soit au moins la moitié de la planète. Ce qui faisait beaucoup d'humains motivés.

Tu parles d'un cadeau. Il avait beau semer la terreur dans son manoir, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir de quoi étaient capables de faire ses subordonnés pour arriver dans son lit. Un jour, Lussuria l'avait rejoint dans sa douche, lui proposant de lui savonner le dos et si Xanxus ramassait la savonnette que'il avait lâché en sursautant. Ce jour là, sa douche et les murs de sa salle de bain avaient été à réparer d'urgence, et il avait réalisé sa bêtise : tous les membres de la Varia lui avaient proposé d'utiliser ou leur salle de bain ou même leur chambre. Et absolument tous avaient fichu des caméras partout dans leur chambre. Marmon en avait même mis une dans les toilettes, sans qu'il sache si le bébé avait des fantasmes bizarres ou si tout simplement il comptait le faire chanter avec. Au final, il avait détruit toutes les chambres où se trouvaient des caméras et était parti à l'hôtel. Bande de pervers.

Non, ses hommes étaient vraiment effrayants quelquefois. Ils étaient prêts à tout et même la perspective d'une mort horrible ne parvenait parfois pas à les décourager. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'il voyait le fait qu'il avait trouvé une fois Levi sous son lit au moment de se coucher ainsi que Marmon dans sa salle de bain, se dissimulant à côté de la petite armoire vitrée au dessus du lavabo. Les deux, en même temps. Et il ne savait toujours pas lequel des deux lui avait piqué sa serviette de bain.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Marmon était vraiment attiré par lui. Pourtant, on aurait pu croire que sous forme de bébé, ses hormones lui ficheraient la paix, d'autant plus que son service trois pièces était réduit à celui d'un morveux en âge de porter des couches. Mais il semblait que l'arcobaleno appréciait le voir nu et même effleurer sa peau, longuement. Il semblait presque disposé à le _payer_ pour ça, c'est dire. Mais il n'était pas le seul.

Il régnait en permanence une compétition pour arriver dans son lit. Il ne comptait plus les rapports de mission qui avaient tourné en tentative de drague éhontée ou en demande de paiement en nature. Cette dernière pratique avait pris fin lorsqu'il avait sorti un de ses flingues et proposé de l'enfoncer profondément dans le fondement du demandeur et de tirer. Mais il arrivait encore de temps en temps que quelqu'un lui propose, et en général, ceux qui proposaient ne survivaient pas. C'était le manoir Varia, ici, pas la Maison Close Officielle Vongola.

Bien sûr, la situation avait ses avantages. Il devait admettre que voir Squalo descendre en rappel sa façade avec un gâteau pour entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre déguisé en bunny l'avait fait beaucoup rire. Il avait beaucoup aimé pouvoir lécher la pâtisserie sur le visage de son second. Et puis, si le squale avait le profil d'un monomaniaque qui allait se marier avec son épée, il n'en était pas moins souple et consentant. Bousculer la fierté de son second avait toujours été un de ses passes-temps favoris, et le basculer en était un autre.

Mais Squalo n'était pas le seul qui avait fini dans son lit (ou tout autre endroit de sa suite). Il pouvait se vanter d'être l'un des rares ayant couché avec Belphégor, et surtout, à y avoir survécu. Le prince le harcelait lui aussi, à sa manière dérangée. Au départ, Xanxus ne savait pas si le lanceur de couteau le regardait parce qu'il avait envie de le tuer ou de le baiser. Une fois, Bel s'était glissé dans son dos alors qu'il mangeait, avait semblé faire comme un blocage. En tout cas, il interprétait comme un blocage le fait d'agiter un couteau à quelques centimètres de sa gorge, sans se décider à bouger, tout en poussant des rires étranglés mi-orgasmiques mi-hésitants.

A la longue, il avait compris que le blond voulait les deux, aussi était-il bien plus méfiant quand c'était le taré de service qu'il découvrait dans sa chambre. Pas qu'il ait du mal à le maîtriser. Pas non plus qu'il soit mauvais au lit. Mais Bel était imprévisible et dérangé, et le sexe avec lui était, et bien, dérangé. Le prince semblait divisé entre le plaisir d'être attaché (Xanxus n'avait pas d'autre choix, bien que quelques fois il l'assommait) et pris par son boss, contre son « instinct de prince » qui lui disait d'être au dessus de tout et de dominer tout le monde. Cela donnait un partenaire de jeu qui se gondolait en riant avec démence (un peu comme chaque fois que Bel se voyait saigner), mi-appréciant le jeu, mi-essayant de le tuer. Du point de vue de Xanxus, si le taré voulait bien se mettre d'accord avec lui-même avant de commencer à le chauffer, ce serait un grand pas en avant. Parce que de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait laisser Bel prendre le dessus. Ni même que ce déchet en était capable, d'ailleurs.

Il avait aussi essayé avec Marmon. Pas avec le bébé directement, bien évidemment, aucun des deux n'aurait voulu (ou en tout cas pas Xanxus), mais avec ses illusions. L'arcobaleno semblait simplement aimer le regarder et le toucher, le fils du Neuvième s'étant scrupuleusement assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de caméras ou d'appareils photo pour le saisir nu. Il devait reconnaître que ces étranges séances n'étaient pas désagréables, l'illusionniste étant en mesure de réaliser la plupart de ses fantasmes, mais il ne parvenait pas à se détendre complètement. D'une part, parce qu'il voulait rester en dehors des illusions de Marmon et donc hors de sa portée (si ses sens tombaient sous la domination de l'illusionniste, il était fini : Bel avait promis une grosse somme contre un vrai porno à tentacules avec leur boss). D'autre part, parce que c'était quand même dérangeant de se savoir copuler avec son traversin avec une tierce personne en train d'observer, aussi sexy soit l'illusion du coussin.

Lussuria était beaucoup plus satisfaisant sur ce point là, même si il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu forcé sur la bouteille le soir où il avait cédé aux avances du gardien du soleil. Si l'on exceptait sa tête et sa voix agaçante, l'homme restait séduisant. Par contre, ses subordonnés avaient interrompus l'entrevue d'un commun accord, surgissant tous dans sa chambre en prétextant une attaque du manoir par des ennemis. Alerte qui s'était avérée être « un chat » ayant déclenché une des alarmes du jardins. Furieux, il avait détruit le jardin, faisant fuir ses subordonnés. Lussuria avait fait la tête pendant une semaine, persuadé (avec raison) que le chat n'existait que dans l'imagination des autres et que l'un d'entre eux s'était chargé de déclencher l'alarme et de détruire les caméras aux alentours. « Faux contact » avait dit Levi, peu crédible.

Il ne s'était pas tapé Levi, par contre, bien que ce dernier aurait été prêt à tout pour ça. L'autre avait tout essayé, des roses rouges aux images graveleuses sur son bureau. Comme les autres, il avait essayé de l'attendre nu dans sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, Xanxus avec insisté pour qu'on change et désinfecte les draps. Pas que ce soit utile, mais c'était psychologique. Réparer la fenêtre était par contre une nécessité absolue, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas encourager un autre de ses stalker à entrer par effraction chez lui pour le réchauffer, d'autant plus que le moindre de ses gestes était vu comme une invitation au sexe. Quant à Levi, il avait passé deux mois à l'hôpital. Bel passait régulièrement le voir, tentant de voir s'il arriverait à pousser le gardien de la foudre au suicide ou si sa fidélité envers Xanxus le ferait tenir. Squalo mit fin au jeu quand un « on a appelé ta mère, elle arrive, shishi » faillit réussir. Recruter des effectifs était trop chiant, autant garder les actuels vivants.

Comme second avantage de sa situation, et pas des moindres, il possédait de quoi faire chanter l'intégralité de ses subordonnés. Des photos, bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres documents plus personnels. Par exemple, un enregistrement de Squalo sur son répondeur où l'épéiste déclarait d'une voix plus rauque que l'ordinaire qu'il avait envie de lui. Enregistrement qui avait été sa sonnerie de portable pendant deux semaines, au grand dam de l'épéiste. Des photos de Levi nu, aussi, bien que de son point de vue, c'était plutôt de nature à couper l'appétit. Il s'était amusé à les envoyer à Bel avec un petit message explicite, ce qui avait eu pour résultat une semaine agitée, le prince s'étant vexé que le gardien de la foudre puisse s'imaginer le séduire.

En y pensant bien, cette attirance sexuelle était sans doute l'une des raisons principales de la mauvaise ambiance régnant au sein de la Varia, plus encore que le fait qu'ils soient tous des tueurs psychopathes plus ou moins atteints. Bel s'acharnait sur Squalo qui avait des allures de favoris, et tous se réjouiraient de la mort du squale : un concurrent de moins, un grade plus pour eux, Squalo étant le second. Xanxus se demandait ce qui arriverait si jamais il donnait sa préférence à Levi. Il pariait sur une semaine de survie, l'imbécile n'ayant pas les compétences de Squalo.

D'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas le seul lieutenant mort pour son pouvoir de séduction. Il avait eu une secrétaire, il y a quelques années. Une brune aux formes généreuses et assez peu farouche. Quand il avait été clair que ses fonctions auprès de lui dépassaient celles du simple remplissage de dossier, les autres l'avaient éliminé. Xanxus avait entendu Squalo déclarer platement à l'habituel officier de police payé par leurs soins qu'il s'agissait d'un accident, la femme ayant glissé par la fenêtre. La famille avait dû _à peine_ se poser des questions : le dernier cadavre qu'il avait vu dans un état pareil était un type qui leur avait déclaré que la Varia n'était qu'un refuge de tapettes tout juste bonnes à effrayer les écolières. Mais le plus comique avait été la tête de Squalo lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que les dossiers lui revenaient de droit.

Cette femme avait été le troisième de ses subordonnés à finir de cette manière. Il ne restait que le noyau dur de la Varia, ceux qui pouvaient survivre. Xanxus reprit une gorgée d'alcool. Et dire que certains s'étonnaient qu'il ait mauvais caractère. D'abord, il ne pouvait pas vraiment choisir ses subordonnés (trouver des gens capable de survivre à Squalo et Bel était relativement difficile, mine de rien surtout pour les secrétaires).

Ensuite, il ne pouvait pas non plus vraiment choisir ses activités.

Il y avait eu une piscine au manoir Varia, au début. Le but était de profiter de la piscine _seul, _mais il avait remarqué que dès qu'il faisait mine d'y aller, tous l'y rejoignaient dans les dix minutes. A croire qu'ils avaient un sixième sens pour ça (ou une fichu alarme planquée quelque part) qui les alertait _systématiquement_. Il avait même essayé une fois de nager à deux heures du matin, discrètement. Et il n'était pas entré dans l'eau depuis deux minutes que Belphegor plongeait à son tour, entièrement nu (« bain de minuit, boss ? »). Il avait fui en voyant arriver le reste de ses subordonnés, l'air parfaitement réveillés, un grand sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage.

Le plus gênant n'était pas la présence imposée de ces déchets. Le plus gros problème était que, invariablement, la séance finissait en bataille aquatique. Soit parce qu'un de ses subordonnés avait essayé de le tripoter sous l'eau alors qu'il faisait ses longueurs, soit parce qu'ils essayaient de s'éliminer mutuellement. Bien évidemment, il n'amenait pas ses flingues dans l'eau, ce qui faisait que ses attaques étaient considérablement ralenties, faiblesse que les autres exploitaient à fond. Il avait beau être leur boss et être plus fort que chacun d'eux, il ne se sentait pas moins comme un lion nageant au milieu de piranhas. Il était même reparti une fois ou deux avec des traces de dents (Bel, s'il en croyait la taille de la mâchoire), sans compter l'humiliant sentiment d'infériorité face à l'épéiste qui nageait comme le foutu poisson qu'il avait dû être dans une autre vie. Il n'avait jamais réussi à mettre la main sur ce déchet pour le noyer.

Au final, les séances de natation avaient pris fin après que Squalo, Lussuria, Bel et Levi se soient ligués contre lui pour lui arracher son maillot de bain, le noyant à moitié au passage, avant de sortir de l'eau et de se tirer avec sa serviette et ses vêtements. La piscine n'avait pas survécu à sa colère, et il aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour les photos qu'ils avaient dû réussir à prendre.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la piscine comme problème. S'acheter des vêtements, aussi. D'accord, si l'on exceptait le vendeur qui avait essayé une fois de le serrer dans la cabine, ses subordonnés qui se retenaient (ou pas, d'ailleurs) de « l'aider à se changer », les fringues « ouvertes » qui apparaissaient au milieu de celles qu'il avait choisies, les essais imaginatifs de Marmon pour prendre des photos, les clients qui lui proposaient un café au passage, et de temps en temps, les tentatives d'enlèvement et de meurtre, tout se passait très bien. A se demander pourquoi il ne faisait pas ça plus souvent, tient.

En fait, s'il y pensait bien, à peu près toute activité normale à nature _tranquille_ lui était impossible, voire pouvait s'avérer dangereuse pour son intégrité. Prendre un café dans un bar (toujours quelqu'un pour s'inviter à sa table), se promener (même au plus profond de la nature, il y avait _toujours_ un subordonné pour le stalker), pratiquer n'importe quelle activité de loisir en extérieur (un moniteur de parachutiste s'était même une fois loupé, perturbé par sa présence), faire de la musculation dans le manoir (plus jamais), aller déjeuner (combien de fois son café avait été drogué?), ou même encore aller aux toilettes (haut lieu d'embuscades diverses : cela ne lui réussissait pas d'avoir les deux mains occupées à moins de dix mètres d'un de ses subordonnés).

Bien évidemment, s'ajoutait à cette liste d'autres choses comme se bourrer la gueule, activité à hauts risques. Lors d'un anniversaire particulièrement arrosé, il s'était une fois réveillé avec Lussuria, Squalo et Bel dans son lit, tous dévêtus, sans qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était passé, ni qui avait couché avec qui. Bien évidemment, à les entendre, tous avaient couché avec lui et lui seul, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait utilisé les cordes retrouvées par terre (« ça doit être Lussuria qui a réussi à se taper Bel » avait suggéré l'épéiste avec un sourire entendu, relançant une bagarre). Xanxus n'avait pas osé faire une analyse d'ADN sur les vestiges de la soirée. Il préférait ne pas savoir, surtout si la séance avait impliqué une personne supplémentaire inconnue : par exemple, un des gardiens du Neuvième, qui avaient déjà tenté par le passé de s'immiscer en cours de soirée voir si l'alcool le mettait dans une humeur favorable à la drague.

La famille. Parlons-en de la famille Vongola.

Le Neuvième avait très probablement dû mettre une limite à ses gardiens. Sans doute un truc du genre « pas avant ses dix-huit ans », puisque rapidement, il s'était rendu compte que, malgré leurs airs de ne pas y toucher, la plupart d'entre eux cherchaient activement à le mettre dans leur lit. Si au départ seuls les grands repas inter familles posaient problème (il y avait toujours un déchet à la table des héritiers pour lui mettre la main aux fesses quand ce n'était pas d'entrée de jeu à l'entrejambe. Étonnez-vous qu'il détruise tout à chaque fois), il s'était aperçu en grandissant qu'un autre problème était apparu en la personne des plus fidèles alliés de son père adoptifs, lesquels mettaient largement à propice les missions communes avec la Varia pour arriver à leurs fins.

Si Ganauche était parvenu à conclure à l'aide d'une certaine quantité d'alcool et de sa relative jeunesse, il avait fait savoir aux autres croûtons qu'ils pouvaient crever pour qu'il couche avec eux. Et pourtant... Sa mauvaise humeur permanente n'avait pas empêché Coyote Nougat ni l'illusionniste de son père d'essayer de lui faire un rentre-dedans tout en sous-entendu auquel il lui avait été difficile d'échapper. Le plus gros problème avec ces fichus vieux libidineux était qu'il ne pouvait pas les tuer ni même les blesser gravement sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Ça avec le fait qu'ils semblaient avoir une certaine expérience dans la drague de Vongola réticent, ce qui rendait un échappatoire nettement plus difficile.

Xanxus essayait de ne pas trop penser à ce dernier point et à ce qu'il impliquait. Toujours était-il que toutes ses cicatrices n'étaient pas dues à sa bataille avec le Neuvième : un certain nombre d'entre elles venaient du fait qu'il avait sauté par la fenêtre (fermée) du troisième étage pour échapper aux efforts conjugués des gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie neuvième génération. Sans parler de la fête de son vingtième anniversaire où il s'était retrouvé à courir nu sous une serviette dans les couloirs du manoir parce les vieux avaient décidé de lui offrir un cadeau dont le montant était proportionnel au poids de ses vêtements avec une prime élevée au premier qui rapporterait une photo du tireur en tenue d'Adam. Il n'avait pas fallu plus pour motiver les morts de faim qu'étaient ses subordonnés.

Le pire ? Il avait surpris une conversation entre deux gardiens qui se demandaient en plaisantant s'il serait ou pas traumatisé s'il couchait avec le Neuvième vu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son vrai père, la porte était ouverte. L'échange se dirigea ensuite sur un débat somnifère contre aphrodisiaque pour le rendre consentant, mais Xanxus n'entendit pas la conclusion, trop occupé à chercher des toilettes pour vomir, espérant de toutes ses forces que les deux autres n'étaient pas sérieux.

C'est ainsi qu'à dix-huit ans et six mois, il avait acquis la certitude que _tous _les gardiens neuvième génération _sans exception_ étaient des pervers finis, alors qu'un an plus tôt, il pensait encore que Visconti n'avait jamais dû draguer de sa vie et que son père passait ses rares moments de loisir à jardiner.

Le Varia finit son verre d'un trait, essayant de chasser les images dérangeantes qui lui venaient en tête ainsi que le double sens Vongola de l'expression « planter des carottes ». Au moins, il lui restait la sieste. Depuis qu'il avait menacé de castrer toute personne s'en prenant à lui dans son sommeil (et mis la menace à exécution sur un ex-gardien du nuage Varia), il était tranquille. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faisait si souvent la sieste : il s'agissait des rares moments où il pouvait se détendre sans subir de tentative de viol, excepté quand il la faisait dans son bain et que Bel surgissait avec un canard jaune à la main et un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

Xanxus bailla et reposa son verre. Demain, Squalo essaierait sans doute de l'allumer en lui rendant ses dossiers, et Levi ferait encore de son mieux pour attirer son attention. Lussuria n'aurait pas le temps, occupé à préparer l'accueil de Gokudera Hayato, venu pour discuter de Xanxus ne savait quoi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le Varia rouvrit les yeux, parfaitement réveillé. Le gamin était encore jeune et n'attirait pas encore trop les pervers, bien que Xanxus ait remarqué un regard étrange de la part de Rokudo Mukuro ainsi que l'empressement suspect du gardien de la tempête auprès de lui.

Le morveux n'avait pas encore idée de l'enfer qui l'attendait en plongeant dans le monde de la mafia. Xanxus eut un sourire.

– Tu ne cours pas assez vite pour protéger ta virginité, déchet, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Peut-être qu'au final le gamin craquerait sous la pression. Ou sous la douleur d'une déchirure mal placée. Le Varia ricana et alla se coucher de bonne humeur.

..oOoOo..

Ganauche eut le sourire entendu de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il dit quelque chose d'absurde que tout le monde fera semblant de croire.

– Aujourd'hui est le vingt et unième anniversaire de l'adoption de Xanxus par le Neuvième. Le moins qu'on puisse faire est de fêter ça dignement.

Squalo fronça les sourcils devant le sourire hypocrite de l'autre. Tout comme ses collègues, il aurait préféré que les gardiens du Neuvième se contentent de harceler Timoteo plutôt que Xanxus. Mais il reconnaissait que ce qu'il avait à dire pouvait être intéressant : le gardien de la foudre Vongola avait de bonnes idées en général quand il s'agissait d'ennuyer quelqu'un.

– Il ne voudra pas fêter ça, objecta-t-il cependant.

L'autre gardien eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes.

– Hum... On est, à trois mois et huit jours près, l'anniversaire de son arrivée à la tête de la Varia. Mais à une semaine de l'anniversaire de l'obtention de son baccalauréat... Et...

– On n'a qu'à dire vingt-et-unième anniversaire de son entrée dans la mafia, proposa Schnitten en haussant les épaules.

– Bonne idée, c'est parfait ! s'exclama joyeusement Ganauche. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on organise ?

Un silence méfiant lui répondit.

– Pas d'idées ? Et bien, je propose un « tous sur Xanxus » pour le neutraliser.

– T'es malade ? intervint Bel d'un ton méprisant. Il est armé et ne se laissera pas faire. Il ne va pas se priver de nous tuer s'il en a l'occasion.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel Croquant Bouche déposa sur la table deux armes éminemment reconnaissables.

– C'est d'accord ? s'enquit de nouveau Ganauche, rieur, en fixant Levi qui devenait de plus en plus rouge en reconnaissant les revolvers de son boss.

Squalo hocha la tête, son grand sourire de prédateur en chasse lui barrant le visage. Le reste de la Varia retint son souffle, affichant le rictus mi-étonné mi-ravi du sale môme qui a découvert où ses cadeaux étaient cachés. Considérant que tout le monde était partant, le gardien de la foudre Vongola reprit ses explications.

– Le but est de réussir à immobiliser Xanxus pour l'attacher sur son lit. Le gagnant de la compétition est celui qui ramènera le plus gros morceau de son sous-vêtements. Il porte toujours des boxers, non ?

Inconscient du fait qu'il n'arriverait pas à atteindre la casserole de pâtes, Xanxus se dirigeait vers la cuisine en se demandant ce que trafiquaient ses subordonnés pour que ce soit aussi silencieux.

* * *

**Amour (n,m)** : Fallacieux prétexte pour harceler. Féminin pluriel : voir_ Amours (Source : Xanxus)_

**Amours (n, f pl) :** Partouze _(Source : Xanxus)_

**Consentement (n,m) **: chose non nécessaire lorsque la personne est inconsciente ou immobilisée _(Source : Varia)_

**Piscine (n,f) : **Regretté paradis des yeux _(Source : Lussuria)_ Terrain de chasse voire d'entraînement _(Source : Squalo)_ Zone à risque pour l'intégrité physique _(Source : Xanxus)._

**Serviette (n,f) :** Souvent le dernier obstacle avant le victoire _(source : Superbi Squalo)_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^. Je ferais peut-être un ou deux autres chapitres sur ce thème (cours, Xanxus, cours !:D), mais ayant beaucoup de fic commencées et non finies, je vais commencer par elles. N'hésitez pas à me signaler s'il y a une faute ou des soucis quelque part!


	2. Chapter 2

Si Xanxus passait autant de temps à dormir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était « une grosse feignasse de boss de merde », dixit Squalo. C'était surtout parce que son entraînement au combat était quotidien et quasi-permanent. En fait, dès qu'il croisait un subordonné _seul_ dans le couloir. Ça pouvait paraître curieux pour un regard extérieur, mais en général la compétition se mettait en pause quand la Varia était réunie dans une même pièce. La raison en était pourtant simple : en plus de devoir essayer d'attirer son attention, chacun d'eux devait aussi éviter d'être tué par les autres. C'était contre-productif.

Paradoxalement, un des endroits les plus sûrs pour lui pour manger, se reposer ou même remplir des papiers était au milieu de tous ses subordonnés, qui s'auto-neutralisaient ainsi mutuellement. Par contre, c'était bruyant. Autre détail, même si sa bande de déchets était par miracle totalement silencieuse, dormir au milieu était dangereux. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'un coup d'épée ou d'un couteau perdu. Deuxièmement, l'unique fois où il avait testé, il s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant Lussuria chuchoter :

– On l'attache et on prend des photos ?

Il avait ouvert les yeux juste à temps pour voir le sourire carnassier des autres.

Ses subordonnés étaient des pervers finis. Il en avait eu la preuve un soir de beuverie. Ayant poussé la consommation d'alcool largement plus loin que son entraînement quotidien, il était allé aux toilettes pour vomir. Et alors qu'il remplissait péniblement la cuvette, à genoux sur le carrelage, il avait entendu une voix derrière lui s'exclamer :

– Même en train de vomir il est sexy comme un dieu.

– Et il doit y avoir moyen de conclure, avait renchéri Squalo d'une voix un peu plus lente que la normale.

Xanxus avait tiré sans se retourner ni se redresser, mais sans réussir à avoir sa cible. Néanmoins, il avait pu finir de vomir tranquille. Il espérait aussi que ce serait le cas lors lors de sa prochaine gastro, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Et il n'avait pas envie de tester. Sans compter qu'imaginer que ses subordonnés le trouvent encore sexy alors qu'il se vidait de tous les côtés réussissait à le plonger dans un état de consternation qu'il n'avait jamais atteint depuis qu'il avait vu Levi tenter de faire une addition.

Le tireur regarda sa montre. C'était l'heure du repas. Du rôtis, qui avait intérêt à être à point. Repoussant son fauteuil, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant le bouquet de fleurs posé à côté de la pile de dossiers de Squalo. Des arums rouges, accompagnés d'une petite carte, sans doute pour essayer de mieux faire passer « l'anniversaire » de la veille. Ces fleurs avaient deux sens : le premier complimentait sa profondeur d'âme, le second annonçait l'envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Il recevait beaucoup d'arums, mine de rien. Plus que des marguerites, en tout cas. Et connaissant les envoyeurs, c'était plutôt ses fesses que son âme qu'on complimentait. C'était une version subtile des « Sex on the beach » qui lui étaient systématiquement offerts aux bars. Mais il n'était pas une foutue gonzesse à qui on offre des fleurs et un verre avant de la sauter.

Ses subordonnés se battaient dans le salon. Parfait, il n'aurait pas à esquiver des couteaux.

- Alcool, boss ? minauda Lussuria quand il entra.

Il hocha la tête avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. De l'autre côté de la porte, le combat s'arrêta brutalement. Xanxus sentit la colère monter. Ils devaient probablement se battre à cause de la compétition de la veille. Coyote Nougat avait apparemment gagné, et ces déchets devaient s'en disputer la responsabilité. Ces imbéciles devaient l'avoir sous-estimé, mais il fallait dire que l'autre se débrouillait encore pas mal, pour ses soixante-dix ans révolus. Le tireur en avait encore une fesse qui le cuisait, le gardien du Nono l'ayant griffé en lui arrachant la quasi totalité de son boxer.

Heureusement pour lui (et pour ses subordonnés), Xanxus avait finalement réussi à se sauver par le passage souterrain se situant dans la laverie, réservé en cas d'urgence. Juste à temps, car il était quasiment nu et Visconti avait retrouvé dans la minute l'ouverture du passage. L'hélicoptère l'attendant à la sortie avait décollé aussitôt, et il s'était offert quelques heures de repos dans une villa proche de la mer, jusqu'à ce que ses informateurs lui confirment que les gardiens du Nono avaient bien débarrassé le plancher du manoir Varia. Les restes de ses vêtements du matin avaient quant à eux disparu, et ne devaient sûrement pas se trouver dans la poubelle. Il soupira.

Des fois, il avait envie de partir quelque part dans la montagne pour devenir moine, et passer le reste de sa vie à aimer la nature et à cultiver des bégonias en mémoire de ceux se trouvant sous les fenêtres du château, écrasés tant de fois durant ses parties de cache-cache avec les pervers. Mais pour l'heure, il avait surtout envie de démonter Bel qui, il en était certain, fixait son cou, caché derrière sa frange.

Ses collègues s'étaient maintenant tous assis et l'observaient du coin de l'œil, méfiant. Son coup de sang de la veille avait laissé des blessés (et des morts) et ils n'étaient pas certains que leur chef n'allait pas profiter de cette occasion pour leur faire payer une nouvelle fois le jeu d'hier. Et dire que personne n'avait pu profiter du lot...

Xanxus jeta un œil suspicieux sur la viande. Non, c'était peut-être un peu tôt pour une nouvelle tentative, quoiqu'ils avaient peut-être essayé d'y mettre des calmants. Marmon lui reprochait assez souvent de gaspiller de la nourriture. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il était difficile : on avait essayé de le droguer suffisamment de fois pour qu'il balance la nourriture au moindre goût suspect, et ses subordonnés n'étaient pas les derniers à essayer. Il avait fait manger sa propre assiette à Bel, un jour où il l'avait surpris à mettre quelque chose dedans, chose qui s'était avéré être un somnifère puissant : le gardien de la tempête avait dormi pendant deux jours. Il y avait eu de nombreux essais de la part de ses subordonnés, notamment une fois où il avait découvert Lussuria et Squalo cherchant à dissimuler un antidiahrréique dans de la glace à la vanille (il avait refusé de prendre ce truc immonde prescrit en préventif), accompagné de la tentative de laxatif dans le curry, le lendemain, signé par l'épéiste qui avait décidé que pour une fois, ce serait lui qui ferait chier son boss. Ayant remarqué un arrière-goût étrange, Xanxus avait obligé Squalo à avaler toute la plaquette de médicament qu'il avait trouvé dans sa poche. Le tireur supposait que les laxatifs avaient annulé l'effet de la glace à la vanille de la veille : Squalo ne s'était pas entraîné ce jour là.

Mais rien n'avait égalé la fois, où, constatant que l'assiette de Xanxus était vraiment hors de portée, Levi avait collé son aphrodisiaque dans le plat principal. Jamais blanquette de veau n'avait été aussi érotique. Xanxus était très vite allé exprimer son « romantisme à la française » avec Squalo dans la chambre de ce dernier, après avoir barricadé la porte et les fenêtres pour échapper au reste des assassins. Ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air tout l'après-midi, et quand ils étaient ressortis de la chambre, ils avaient découvert que le reste de la Varia s'était laissé aller à copuler un peu partout dans le manoir. Xanxus avait échappé de peu à la partouze. Cet épisode avait laissé des traces, et si Bel, Levi et Lussuria n'aimaient pas trop évoquer le qui-a-couché-avec-qui de ce jour là, personne n'avait compris pourquoi Marmon était resté dans la salle à manger à caresser ses bouts de carottes avec sa fourchette en murmurant : « orange, orange ».

D'ailleurs, il y avait des carottes parmi les légumes d'aujourd'hui. Il en prendrait après, s'il avait encore faim : ce n'était pas comme si la verdure l'intéressait (au contraire de Lussuria qui avait dû être un lapin dans une autre vie à en juger par la quantité de carottes et de salade qu'il bouffait). Ignorant la tension qui régnait autour de lui (comme à chaque fois qu'il entamait un repas), il goûta la viande et conclut qu'elle était bien cuite et ne devait pas contenir de produit suspect. Autour de lui, Lussuria soupira, soulagé, et Bel toucha à son tour son assiette.

Entamant sérieusement son rôtis, Xanxus jeta un regard noir à Marmon qui regardait dans sa direction. L'illusionniste avait été un de ceux qui avaient failli réussir à l'immobiliser. Il faudrait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement quelle punition lui donner. Le tireur n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié d'être enroulé dans l'espèce de papier toilette du bébé. L'objet n'avait pas résisté longtemps (pas plus que le serpent-grenouille, d'ailleurs) mais c'était assez répugnant. Quant à Squalo, ce n'était pas avec des fleurs qu'il allait se faire pardonner. Pour l'instant, l'épéiste fixait son assiette avec insistance, et Xanxus décida que ça l'agaçait.

– VOI ! TOI ! hurla Squalo lorsqu'il reçut l'assiette de son supérieur dans la figure.

– Il faut être attentif, épéiste stupide, shishi, ricana le prince en se baissant pour éviter un couteau de la part de son boss.

Levi eut droit à la fourchette, et, voyant que Xanxus n'avait plus de projectile, les assassins commencèrent à se battre entre eux. Une nouvelle assiette arriva devant leur boss qui se décida à ne manger que la viande, délaissant les légumes.

Les carottes. Il devrait peut-être faire interdire ce légume à la table Varia. Depuis les allusions de Ganauche, en voir dans son assiette lui amenait des idées dérangeantes. Enfin, allusions... ça avait été une vraie envolée lyrique potagère :

« Ah, les carottes, c'est vrai que c'est agréable de planter des graines, de les arroser. Un plaisir sain et sensuel. Mais il y a aussi la joie de les entretenir, de passer amoureusement ses doigts dans les feuilles douces et vigoureuses. Sans parler du plaisir de les voir en pleine santé et de les retrouver dans le jardin le soir après une dure journée. De pouvoir caresser les tiges vertes, et enfin, de récolter de le fruit de son labeur et de pouvoir le goûter. Et une fois tout ceci fait, se reposer sur le sol humide en pensant à repiquer pour une prochaine récolte. Vraiment, une joie. »

Finalement, Croquant Bouche l'avait coupé au milieu d'un passage très ambigu décrivant le plaisir de travailler la terre. Xanxus avait failli vomir dans son assiette. Inutile de préciser que les carottes ne se repiquent pas. Mais son estomac noué ne l'avait pas empêché de remarquer la légère tension autour de la table : visiblement Ganauche faisait quelques jaloux.

L'incident n'avait pas augmenté son goût pour les légumes. Par contre, son goût pour la viande faisait toujours l'objet de sous-entendus discrets mais malvenus. Il veillerait personnellement à ce que le prochain qui lui parle de son amour des protéines finisse en steak haché dans les assiettes d'une cantine scolaire.

Bel grimpa sur la table pour mieux viser Squalo. Xanxus fixa ses fesses un quart de secondes en se demandant quel effet ça ferait au prince s'il s'enfonçait tous ses couteaux dedans. Ce fut juste assez pour déclencher un regard furieux de Levi et de l'épéiste qui se mirent à deux sur le taré de service. Les cheveux blonds du gardien de la tempête se retrouvèrent à tremper dans le plat de légumes. La couronne glissa dans les haricots verts, Levi immobilisant les jambes et le bras gauche de son propriétaire tandis que Squalo, à genoux sur la table, venait de décider que le prince devait manger équilibré et lui maintenait la tête dans le plat en cherchant la sauce du regard. Marmon se concentrait quant à lui sur ses carottes, légume qu'il semblait apprécier.

Ignorant la bagarre qui se déroulait à deux mètres de lui (tant que ces déchets ne le dérangeaient pas, il s'en fichait), Xanxus laissa dériver ses pensées vers un autre blond qui lui ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances : Dino, le chef de la famille Cavallone.

Lors de ses rares contacts avec lui, le blond avait été très professionnel, n'avait pas essayé de lui offrir un verre ou de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que l'autre se méfiait de lui, n'était pas intéressé, ou tout simplement cachait bien son désir sous ses vêtements amples et ses responsabilités. Il devrait peut-être essayer de le chauffer, pour voir. De toute manière, on n'a pas un fouet comme arme de prédilection sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

Les mèches de Bel étaient maintenant trempés, et le taré murmurait des menaces de mort à l'intention du squale qui achevait de vider la saucière en répandant généreusement le liquide sur la chevelure dorée. Lussuria se leva pour aller chercher le dessert, espérant secrètement que le prince finirait par s'étouffer dans les légumes et rejoigne ainsi sa collection de cadavres.

Xanxus hésita à profiter de la distraction de ses subordonnés pour leur verser à leur tour un aphrodisiaque. La dernière fois qu'il avait mis une dose (à réveiller un mort) dans le café de Squalo, ce dernier avait tourné comme un requin en cage dans le salon principal, n'osant pas s'approcher de son boss qui jouait _ostensiblement_ avec ses flingues, puis avait tiré son épée et avait tenté de violer Bel qui somnolait sur le canapé. La scène avait été assez drôle, surtout quand Marmon et Lussuria avaient réalisé qu'un Bel traumatisé risquait de devenir un Bel encore plus instable, et qu'il serait bon que leur collègue ait une dette envers eux. Une dette plus élevée que les revenus générés par une sex-tape princière, en tout cas. Ils avaient fini par balancer l'épéiste dans la piscine qui existait encore à ce moment là (ce qui avait causé plus de vapeur d'eau que d'éclaboussures), puis Xanxus avait ordonné qu'on l'attache sur son lit et avait passé l'après-midi à regarder son second se tortiller entre ses liens, fou de rage et de désir. La Varia rigolait encore du « MAIS BAISE-MOI MERDE ! » qu'avait fini par brailler l'épéiste, cri du cœur qui avait d'ailleurs mis fin à une visite surprise du Neuvième. Le vieux débris considérait encore Xanxus comme son fils et à ce titre, ne voulait pas se mêler de sa vie sexuelle. Le tireur savait par contre de source sûre que certains des gardiens de son père avaient comploté dans l'espoir qu'ils couchent ensemble et qu'une vidéo soit faite. Vieux tarés.

Un bruit de faïence cassée le sorti de ses pensées morbides. Le récipient des haricots verts s'était cassé sous la pression de Squalo.

– Ah, il est blessé, constata Marmon d'un ton morne en fixant l'oreille droite de Bel qui avait été griffée par un éclat.

Bel se mit d'un coup à émettre des ricanements bizarres, étouffés par les haricots verts qu'il avait dans la bouche (et probablement dans le nez aussi, mais Xanxus ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était). Squalo et Levi resserrèrent leur prise pour l'empêcher de se dégager, et le boss récupéra une tranche de viande dans le plat, avant qu'elle ne soit gâchée par la bagarre.

Il devait réfléchir à une punition pour ses subordonnés. Il avait certes remis la main sur ses flingues (grâce à sa paire de rechange qui avait été utile pour récupérer la première), mais juste leur cramer la gueule n'était pas suffisant. Bel se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens, pris d'un fou-rire hystérique.

– Allez le noyer dans la baignoire de Levi, grogna le tireur, agacé par les coups de pieds violents que le prince donnait sur la table (ce qui la faisait vibrer) et sur Squalo (ce dont il se fichait).

Levi et l'épéiste se saisirent du taré pour aller lui rafraîchir les idées, le commandant en second oubliant délibérément la couronne sur la table du salon en espérant que Xanxus passe ses nerfs dessus.

La porte se referma sur eux (Bel gémissant toujours comme un possédé) et le silence retomba. Xanxus saisit son verre, et le huma à la recherche d'une trop fréquente odeur de médicament. Rien. Il prit une gorgée, les yeux mi-clos, fixant la couronne abandonnée devant lui. Il n'avait pas encore fixé les punitions pour ses subordonnés, mais une couronne fondue/cramée semblait suffisant pour le prince taré (s'il survivait).

.oOoOo.

Observant les bulles d'eau qui crevaient la surface de l'eau, Squalo sourit et resserra sa prise sur les cheveux du prince. Ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable entre leurs mains et avait même réussi à rayer la baignoire de Levi avec un de ses couteaux. Mais un ordre du boss était un ordre, et il l'exécutait avec plaisir. Après, il pourrait peut-être échapper à son boss en partant s'entraîner, peut-être chez Yamamoto tiens...

– MERDE ! hurla-t-il brutalement, faisant sursauter Levi qui se demandait comment réagirait le squale s'il l'électrocutait avec Bel (deux rivaux de moins pour le boss).

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'affola le gardien de la foudre.

– MERDE ! J'ai oublié de dire au boss qu'une délégation de Namimori arrivait aujourd'hui !

Comment allait réagir leur boss ?

– Occupe-toi de lui ! ordonna Squalo avant de lâcher et Bel et planter là son collègue pour se précipiter vers le salon.

.oOoOo.

Xanxus tenait la couronne entre deux doigts, se demandant combien Bel serait prêt à payer pour la récupérer. Il reprit une gorgée du verre qui était quasiment vide, appréciant le silence qui régnait, avant de se redresser brusquement : un tel silence était souvent annonciateur d'ennuis, comme l'apparition soudaine des gardiens de son père pour une « fête traditionnelle Vongola » qui n'existait que dans leur imagination. Il reposa le verre sur la table et attendit, anxieux. La tempête n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il le sentait.

Venant de quelque part dans le manoir, une voix puissante brisa le silence :

– REEEE... BOOOORRRN ! Avec ma dernière volonté JE COUCHE AVEC XANXUS !

Il allait vraiment finir par se faire moine dans un coin perdu.

* * *

**Balle de dernière volonté (n,f) :** Balle révélant tout le potentiel et le charisme du Juudaime. Source : Gokudera Hayato. Accessoire utile pour obtenir des déclarations gênantes. Source : Reborn. Une belle merde. Source : Varia.

* * *

– VOOI, déchet ! Si tu touches au boss c'est toi qui ne sentira plus tes fesses !

Xanxus leva un sourcil, ses armes toujours braquées sur le garçon en caleçon.

– Je veux dire... On va tous te tuer, reprit Squalo d'un ton gêné.

.oOoOo.

– Boss, c'est quoi ces brochures sur l'Himalaya ?

* * *

L'arrivée de Tsuna n'est pas mon idée. Elle vient d'une image que je ne retrouve plus et où Tsuna arrachait les vêtements de Xanxus en hurlant (ce dernier répond, de mémoire, « De quoi ? »). Si vous avez tapé « Xanxus » ces deux dernières années dans google image, vous devez sans doute savoir de quelle image je parle ^^. Je sais, c'est un disclaimer très moche.


End file.
